Empress
Empress is a member of Hunter-Killer team appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Three Deaths of Jackie Estacado Empress led the Hunter-Killer B team to catch Jackie Estacado after he escapes from Major White. As they notice Jackie escaping, Darling open fires on him, instantly killing a civilian running near him. Jackie then hides in the parking ramp. Empress scold Darling, saying that just because it says Hunter-Killer in the name doesn't mean that they need to kill everyone they hunt. Darling answers that he wanted to scare Jackie. Seeing that Jackie hid in the parking ramp, they decide set the helicopter on the roof and start searching from top to bottom. Trinh instead jumps out of the helicopter and goes after Jackie alone. Not able to stop him, Empress shouts him to keep com open at the very least. As they set the helicopter on the parking ramps roof, Empress is happy to see that the place isn't occupied and thus there's no bystanders. She tells Darling to search east stairwell while she goes west and sweep each floor on the way down. Darling believes that Jackie might try to run away again, but Empress reassures him that he will stay as he is strongest in the darkness. As she goes deeper in the parking ramp, Empress encounters Jackie. Failing to contact Darling, she attacks Jackie. Noticing that Jackie is holding something, he shows her the decapitated heads of Darling and Trinh. Jackie bates Empress into killing him by throwing an energy bolt through his heart. After killing Jackie, Empress finally manages to contact Darling and informs him about killing their target, much to his confusion. When Empress drags Jackie's body to the helicopter, it turns into ashes. Darling suggests to a have some sleep on their flight back as they will be in long debrief when come back. At the base, Empress is told to give full report as to what happened at the parking ramp. Personality Empress is a strict by the book, team leader. She deeply cared about her teammates well being as when she sees Jackie holding the fake heads of Darling and Trinh, Empress broke into anger and killed him, going against her mission orders. Powers & Abilities Powers * Energy Bolt: Empress can create and throw a solid bolts of energy. She throw the bolts with deadly precision and can be manipulate mid air by Empress. The bolt was strong enough to pierce through Jackie's clones Darkness armour. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Empress is well trained combatant. During her fight with Jackie, the latter was impressed by Empress moves. * Marksmanship: Empress wields a pair of Uzi's. Although she never uses them in the fight with Jackie. Gallery Trinh23.jpg|Empress making an energy bolt Trinh16.jpg|Empress holding an energy bolt Trinh2.jpg|Empress throwing an energy bolt at Jackie Trinh17.jpg|Empress killing Jackie with an energy bolt Trinh22.jpg|Empress dragging Jackie's body to the helicopter Trinh20.jpg|Empress watching as Jackie's body turns to ashes Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Human Category:Supernatural